1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to puzzles which include a multiplicity of interfitting pieces which can be laid upon a flat surface and, when interfitted, form a geometric figure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Luton U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,864 discloses a relatively simple child's puzzle of interlocking pieces. In the case of the Luton puzzle, four pieces are used and they can be arranged in one way relative to each other to form a square, or can be rearranged in another way to form a rectangle.
Other patents which are directed to various types of puzzles made by interfitting pieces laid flat upon a supporting surface include U.S. Pat. No. D. 262,389 to Bogne; U.S. Pat. No. D. 265,919 to Spiecker; and Benedict U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,997. In the Benedict patent, five pieces are provided which, when interfitted in one way, form a square, and when interfitted in a different way, form a triangle. Berry U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,809 is a nine-piece puzzle, the pieces of which can be alternatively assembled into either a rectangle, a square or a five-pointed star.
None of the described puzzles contemplates the provision of a puzzle where four pieces can be interfitted to form a relatively small square and a fifth piece can be used with these four pieces to alternatively form a larger square.